Remembrance
by KJ72
Summary: It had been the millionth time he sang that song, the millionth time he saw her die, the millionth time he failed. What should the next time be any different? "Depends on what changes, pendejo." Gorillaz Fanfic


**(A/N): Yeah, this is my first Gorillaz fanfic, so please no burns. And yes, I KNOW it's another El Ma****ñana scenario and whatnot, but it's kinda hard to ignore such a good choice of a tragic video, isn't it? =3 [Btw, the time setting is around 2006 or so, but please go easy on me. Like I said, it's my first Gorillaz fanfic.]**

**Disclaimer: Duh. I don't own Gorillaz. Only Anya. Dullards.**

Remembrance

Chapter 1:

When Tomorrow Comes Today

How long had it been since they came to Feel Good Inc.? 2-D had long since lost track of any sense of time. The only thing that had kept him going was the Skyland, even though they had been mere glimpses of what used to be. Just like always, it would fly past the windows, with the Japanese girl sitting at the edge of the front, singing along to "Feel Good," the one song that 2-D was forced to sing until they were released. Her voice, even if it was just a simple hallucination, was still as angelic as it always had been. Every time he started to sing, he would make his way towards the window to make sure he was still able to see the Skyland float by, Noodle always in front.

He already knew more than the others thought he did. He already knew he was hallucinating, but he'd be damned not to see his precious Noodle one last time.

And damned he became, because just like how the other hallucinations ended, the one he was watching now had replayed her death. Again, and again, and again, he watched helplessly as the windmill crashed in the trench, and the helicopter that dropped the bomb that finished it all. He had seen this scene so many times, now, but every time he'd collapse into fits of rage, but he had already cried his tears out of his body. He was beyond broken, he knew this also. He was nearly shattered.

The laughing started again somewhere behind him. _Damn, _he thought, _anutha song? I'm tired. Let me be, wankers. _Despite his thoughts, and because he had done nothing else except this for the past who knows how long, he sang. _"Feel good…"_

Murdoc soon followed with the pulsing beat of his bass, the expression on the Satanist's face bleak after years of doing the same thing over and over again. _"Feel good…" _The steady pulsing beat of the bass continued sullenly. After playing this song for the longest time, it always sounded like the first time they released it. That fact alone didn't just piss the singer off; it made him sick.

"_Feel good…"_ Even Russel, the drummer, had lost all sign of life left in his large face. After witnessing the closest thing he had for a daughter die, he lost what was left of his love, his life, even his dead friend Del, who barely showed up anymore due to Russ' lack of sleep. He gave up on the first night she died. _"Feel good…" _Even the sluts and whores that resided in the Inc. refused to go near him. They probably figured that if they wanted a damn good lay, they might as well stick to the Satanist.

"_Feel good…"_ The cymbals banged into play, and the song began for the umpteenth time that year, just like the year before that, and the year before that.

"_Feel good…"_ The cycle was never ending, just like the repeats of the crash in 2-D's mind. _"Feel good…"_

'_Damn this song… Damn this place… Damn this world… Noods, God, I wan'a get out… I miss yeh…' _He began reaching for the megaphone, like always. He had already given up on stopping his body from not picking the bloody thing up, since it always seemed to do so soon after. He felt the handle of the megaphone fill his hand in seconds, and his arms automatically swung it up to his mouth, letting the last few chords play. _"Feel good…"_

He brought the megaphone up to his mouth, preparing himself, but even before he let out a single note, the Skyland flew idly by, much earlier than it had before. 2-D stopped himself, his eyes widening. His voice cracked in surprise, and the megaphone fell from his hands onto the cold tile floor. His legs nearly gave out from underneath him, making his jog towards the window awkward. In his state of shock, he never heard the bass fall to the floor or the drums pound out abnormal notes as the sticks ripped through the material of the snare drum.

He pressed his hands against the window, hoping, praying he wasn't delusional this time. The last time he checked, he hadn't taken his pills in over five months because he knew Noodle wouldn't like it. Was this a side effect?

"Fuck'n' `ell, dullard…" Murdoc cursed beneath his breath as he made his way next to 2-D in front of the window. "Yer rubbin' off on us…"

"Baby girl?" Russel's deep voice echoed quietly behind the two of them, but neither wanted to turn in fear of it really being a dream. "My baby girl… Is it really her?"

The answer they received was the young Japanese girl turning her face towards them, guitar perched on her thighs, and smiled. 2-D's face broke into a large grin. She was alive! Noodle survived the crash! "Noods!"

The girl placed the guitar beside her, stood up, and waved at the boys. From his side, 2-D heard Russel choke on his sobs. "My baby…. My baby girl! Oh God, she's a'ight!" His large frame shuddered, and his equally large hands pressed against the glass with such force, it was a surprise the glass didn't shatter under pressure. 2-D's hand left the window to hold onto his band mate's shoulder, biting his lip to keep from bawling himself. Murdoc simply stared at the floating island, in silent euphoria, but masking it well with complete shock.

Then, the sound which they had familiarized themselves as mere hallucinations of the repeat of the destruction of Noodle echoed throughout the air. The helicopters were back. Following the two was an armada.

The faces of the three men fell. _No…_

"_Noodle! Run!"_ 2-D slammed his fist against the glass, urging the Axe Princess to leave before the same destruction happened again. She had turned, but her expression was much, much too odd… It was as if she was expecting them… "Noods…?" 2-D's hand slipped slightly from the glass, watching the scene open up to him like a new-found vision. Something wasn't right… The Japanese girl smiled and turned to the windmill, her grin widening. Soon as she turned to it, another tremor of shock and fear ran down the men's spines.

Another girl, about 17, walked out of the windmill, dressed in casually loose cargo pants, a red tee shirt under a black tank top, and boots. Her raven hair was mid-back, covering one side of her face whist the free side revealed a glaring emerald eye, staring at the men, then the helicopters. However, that wasn't what caught the men's attention.

Resting on the girl's shoulder was a long pole with a clock at the top with two blades protruding from either side, one longer than the other. _It was a scythe._

"Sunnuva-- She's a Reaper!" Russel's murmur echoed in the Inc., the room now suddenly silent with the discovery at their window. Murdoc's discolored eyes glared at Russel from the side and snarled.

"Ye've los' too much sleep, ye lard. She ain't no Reaper. She's jes' a gi--"

The girl's glare cut him off, and she walked towards the armada, the scythe perched comfortably on her shoulder. The armada flew in closer, guns at the ready. She smirked suddenly and lifted her hand to the armada, beckoning them.

Bullets ripped through the ground, pass the girl and past Noodle, who had gone for cover whist the girl intimidated the helicopters to open fire. 2-D's hands smacked against the glass again, swallowing his yell. "Yer gunna kill Noods like that! Stop! _STOP!"_

The girl's smirk widened, and she whispered something incoherently under her breath. The bullet's stopped, the chopper's froze, everything was still minus her and Noodle on the Skyland. The three men stared incomprehensibly at the girl, Russel looking as if he was going to faint, and Murdoc looking as if the Big Guy Downstairs just ripped his soul apart for the deal of a lollipop industry.

The girl took another look at the men, and stuck her tongue out at them, then dragged her scythe through the air and upward towards the armada. A single word, possibly two syllables, were uttered out of her mouth, and soon enough, the armada turned into a hazy smoke. The smirk grew again and she flung her scythe down to the ground of the Skyland, the small haze in time gone and soon enough, the order was back in the world. However, the armada gone, the Inc. roared a cacophony of insults and threats. 2-D stared back at the large screen, his face blank.

Then he smiled. "I think this means we can go, right?"


End file.
